


Omega Coup

by Demonwomb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabell is not the only omega of a pack lead by a ruthless alpha who treats them like prisoners. An alpha who had gotten old and couldn't satisfy the needs of his omegas anymore. Omegas who secretly spread their legs for the betas instead. But Isabell knew that it couldn't go on like that forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega Coup

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> this follows the usual A/B/O rules, I only twisted them slightly. Betas have knots too but alphas are still stronger and taller, especially in their werewolf forms and a bit more fertile. Female alphas can breed omegas and male omegas can get pregnant. omega!werewolfs can only stay in human shape. 
> 
> Also: The characters are in this fic are real persons or OCs that people allowed me to put into my story (except for Jack and Isabell, they're completely made by me!). I've grown really attached to every character and hope you all like it! <3
> 
> (As always: english is not my mother tongue but I hope it's alright and I didn't put in too many typos :3)
> 
> PS: Since there already was some confusion. Larus and Mika are non-binary characters. Mika uses Xe/Xem pronouns and Larus They/Them <3

 

I woke up in the middle of the night, with my arms wrapped around the body of Zoe. She was part of my pack and an omega, like me. Everyone thought we were sisters because we both had red hair, but her's was a few shades darker and she was a little smaller than me. I pulled her closer, pressing my breasts against her back and burying my nose in her hair. At night we were always locked up in the cellar by our alpha and it was almost completely dark. What woke me was something different though. I heard deep moans behind me and the smell of sex clouded my brain.

"Fuck, just a little harder, hngh!"

Slowly I pulled back my arms and turned around blinking. The eyes of a werewolf were quite sharp, especially in the dark so I could see the outlines of Thalia, the other female omega, who was on her back and pushed into the cushions by James, a beta. He was pounding into her with incredible speed and had his eyes closed, probably reveling in his own magnificence. For a beta, he certainly had the self-assurance of an alpha. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Shit, you feel so good," James growled and Thalia wrapped her legs around him a little tighter, making his thrusts deeper.

"Really?" I finally asked. "It's in the middle of the night."

James didn't get slower, quite the opposite, he slammed into her harshly and then turned to look at me.

"Why not? You know I have needs..."

Betas were allowed to fuck each other and very often even our alphas took one of them. But the omegas were only for him, Jack – our supreme alpha werewolf, which is why he locked us up at night. Luckily, he still needed someone to guard us, someone with a key, and somehow he was stupid enough to trust James with it. James couldn't go without sex for a day, it was almost impressive. So sometimes he would let himself in to fuck one of us, most of the time it was Thalia because she didn't mind being woken in the middle of the night. We were omegas, we were all needy like that.

"Don't you think he'll smell you in the morning?" I asked and watched his thick cock pressing into Thalia one more time. She was already gone and begging for more, huge breasts cupped by her own hands.

"Which is why you need to cuddle her later. Cover up my, ugh, scent." He gripped Thalia tighter and I could see he was close.

"Whatever. Just don't knot her. You can't cover up that." I could see him jerk at that thought.

"Ah," he whined." Don't say that, now I have to imagine it."

He bent down to kiss Thalia on the mouth, but then stopped and bit his lips. He had to touch her as little as possible.

"Fuck, I really want to knot you. Put some pups into you, mmhh. Jack will think they're his, but we know better."

Thalia whimpered. "Please." and then she came with a twist on her face, trying not to shout as her whole body shook.

"Fuck yeah, that's it."

"James," I warned him.

"Fuck, I know." He pulled out of her as soon as her body stopped trembling and crawled over her to shove the tip of his cock into her mouth, his balls almost touching her throat.

She opened her mouth immediately to swallow him and his cum, I could see her throat work around it greedily, but James always had a lot to give, so it started to drip past her red mouth. I inched a little closer and licked the seed from the corner of her mouth, before it could ruin the pillow.

"Oh yes," James growled a few octaves deeper  and shoved my head against his cock when it slipped out of Thalia's mouth and we both started to lick it clean, tasting the spicy cream.

When we were finished he tugged himself back into his trousers and pushed back his black hair with a wicked grin.

"Always a pleasure, ladies."

He climbed over Marcus to get off the bed, our only male omega of the pack, and pressed against him for a second when he realised Marcus was awake.

"We should have it off next time, little one."

I couldn't see Marcus' face but James was shoved off quite harshly.

"Fuck off, James."

James only huffed and then left the cellar, door closing behind him. When we heard the locks click a few times, I pulled Thalia into my arms and rubbed myself against her, trying to scent her as good as possible and she let me, with a satisfied sigh. It was a little rude to have sex next to me, because I could feel that I've grown a little wet, but I didn't want to wake Zoe, Thalia was blissed out, and Marcus was strictly into men. He was rolling onto his side again, probably relieved that he could sleep now and Thalia was already snoring against my neck. Typical. She always slept like a log anyway, so all I could do was close my eyes and think of falling asleep with a cock inside of me.

Jack was the one who let us out in the morning and watched us getting clean in the shower room. He didn't say anything to Thalia, so we figured it had all worked out. Or perhaps it was because Jack was getting old, his sense of smelling was a little reduced lately. He was a tall man, almost 6,5 feet, and even taller in his werewolf form, but he had gotten all grey and sometimes he couldn't even change into his werewolf skin anymore. Which made him angry.

Let's just be honest: Jack was not a good alpha. He was cruel and rude, treating us omegas like prisoners. The sex was good, because we enjoy the roughness and some of us even the pain, but he was not a good leader, betas were nothing to him but expendable foot soldiers and as far as we knew he was sterile. He hadn't always been, but we were his omegas for years now and none of us had gotten pregnant (to him it was our fault).

"What's taking you so long?" Jack frowned at Thalia who was still washing herself in the shower.

I was already putting on fresh clothes, even if it wasn't much. We were only allowed to wear tight leggings and an equally tight top. For Marcus it was just the leggings, nothing else. We were wolves, our blood ran hot and we didn't freeze so easily, but I knew Marcus didn't like it. He was always happy when he could change into loose clothes for bed.

"I'm sorry," Thalia said and turned off the water.

When we were all dressed he proceeded to put the black leather collars around our throats. They had his crest on it in bronze and when he put them on he always kissed us, shoving his tongue down our throats and even though we hated him, our bodies screamed alpha alpha alpha and we submitted with a needy whimper. But I hated the collar.

He held my head between his hands and sucked on my tongue until I could hardly breathe. When he pulled away he grinned at me and let me go. I swayed a little and felt Zoe's hand steady me.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and all I could do was nod.

We followed Jack into the big hall. We lived in an old factory building that later had been used as a concert hall. Now it was our home and all we omegas were allowed to do was sit on the big cushions on the former stage, at Jack's feet, and pleasure him whenever he felt the need. He sat on the throne that he had built for himself out of car wrecks and wheels.

The hall was alive. Many betas ran around, some were wrestling, some were fucking, others just talked like normal people. Usually everyone would go silent when the alpha entered to show their respect, but our pack had changed over the last few years. I could see how the betas scoffed behind our alpha's back, how they had grown unhappy and wrathful ever since Jack had killed one of the betas for a very poor reason. We were supposed to be a family, but under Jack we all felt like objects.

Even his children had become wary of him. Next to his throne stood a man and a woman, chins proudly raised. On his right was Barcah, Jack's first born. His mother had been an omega who was dead and no one ever knew her name. He was tall and more muscled than his father, a sharp face with red shining eyes. The eyes of an alpha. It was unusual for alphas to keep their alpha children by their side but Jack had always believed that he could control other alphas. It seemed to work.

Barcah was sadistic, aggressive and every bit as dominant as his father, but he always asked for permission, always made sure to leave you satisfied and cared for. Not that I would know. But sometimes we watched him fuck betas. He had a weakness for Brittany, who had blonde hair and was a little live wire. She was always eager for an alpha.

On Jack's other side was Ami. She never left the factory, her skin was pale but her glowing brown curls almost made up for it. She was nothing like her father or her brother, she was kind and passionate and we loved her. She looked after us when Jack had been cruel and was protective of everyone close to her. Even possessive sometimes. She was the balance to her brother and it was nice to have her with us.

"I've talked to the eastern pack as you wanted, father." Barcah often was away to negotiate with other packs or human tribes. When the world ends, that is how people survive. Back to the roots.

"Will they provide us?"

"Yes, I... convinced them." Convincing often meant violence or sex. Perhaps both. Barcah always smelled of other females when he came back.

While the alphas talked, myself and the other omegas inched closer to the edge of the stage and watched all the other betas in the hall.

"Man, I can still feel James inside of me," Thalia whispered and the others hushed her immediately. "What? They're busy, they can't hear us."

I snorted and scanned the betas for James. I found him standing next to one of the many armchairs that were scattered all over the place. There were also couches and small tables. James' head was thrown back and even though I couldn't hear him, he was definitely moaning. Jordan was sitting on that armchair, head resting in his own hand while the other lazily jerked off James. Jordan never had been interested in sex, at least when it came to his own pleasure. He didn't need it, he didn't crave it. But, he had the most talented hands of all and sometimes he would indulge in the act of pleasuring someone else, watching them curiously. And like I said: James couldn't go a day without sex. Probably not even half a day.

"If you had the chance..." Zoe murmured next to me. "Who would you want to fuck?"

I grinned and scanned the rest of our pack. We had some impressive specimen among the betas and it would be hard to choose them. In the far back I could see Larus fighting with Bill in their werewolf forms. They were tall and on two feet, snarling playfully and scuffling with each other. Bill was a little older and Larus was non-binary. They looked like brothers in their furred skins but they were just pack mates and spent time together when Larus wasn't accompanied by Jordan, which wasn't often. One time I caught Bill with Brittany in a closet and even then I saw Larus around the corner, standing guard in case Barcah was near. Barcah thought Brittany was his and he could be very... territorial. Even though Brittany didn't give a fuck and lifted her skirt whenever she felt like it. I admired her because that's what I wanted to do, too.

"Perhaps Larus... Did you see their cock?" I murmured.

"But they won't do sex without love..." Zoe side-eyed me carefully.

"Well, we could fall in love... anyway, you didn't say it had to be realistic."

"I want Mika," Thalia said carefully. "remember that one time Jack was busy with Marcus all day? I got to be alone with Mika and howling wolf(who?), it was the best oral sex in my whole life. Xyr beard was all scratchy and when xyr breasts with the piercings pressed against mine... ugh. So good."

I squinted when I saw Thalia flush a little.

"Thalia..." My mind was blown. "Are you in love with Mika?"

"What?... shut up, no."

"You so are." Zoe giggled.

"Oh fuck you. Maybe. Maybe it's just a crush or whatever. Move on." Thalia pouted. It was hilarious!

I followed her gaze to Mika who was laughing and drinking with some other betas, cards of some game in their hand. Well, I couldn't blame Thalia, Mika was hot and one of the most dedicated betas I've ever met.

"I don't know," Zoe finally said. "I'd love to have a go with Barcah" She shortly looked over her shoulder but Barcah was still talking to his father while Ami had Scarlet, our newest addition to the pack, in her lap. "But Bill would be nice, too."

"I think both Alphas would love to have us," I whispered, "but Jack would never allow that and they respect their father too much... Even with Brittany in his head, I bet Barcah wouldn't say no to you."

Zoe smiled at me and nudged her forehead against mine. I giggled and pulled her closer while Thalia grinned at Marcus.

"You want to join the game?"

Marcus scowled at her and I elbowed Thalia.

"Stop that."

"Oh come on."

"Sebastian," Marcus said and crossed his arms. "I would have Sebastian."

"Ah," Thalia said. "Okay. That was surprisingly easy."

Before anyone else could share their thoughts Jack interrupted us and beckoned us back to his throne. We crawled until we could curl around his legs or lean against him, then he announced another rut hunt. He usually would only breed us when we were in heat and since we've been together for so long our cycles had adjusted so they would start at the same time. When that happened Jack would lock himself up with us and breed us one after the other until our heat broke. If there was a hunt it meant our alpha was in a rut, his instincts would kick in, the urge to hunt and breed was too strong. We could still carry babies when we weren't in heat but a heat made it more likely for the seed to take.

 

Still, we were all ears. Jack hadn't been in a rut for years and even during our last heat he didn't show up. It had been painful and I remember Zoe being in so much pain that she had started to cry. It had taken a while before Ami had been allowed inside to take care of us. Oh we loved Ami because you could always feel how much she loved us. Four omegas at once but no one had felt neglected by her, so when our heat had been over we were satisfied and full. We hadn't seen Jack for days then... Ami had told us that he was on a trip with Barcah but it felt like a lie.

Now Jack was finally back and as much of a disappointment as our Alpha had been in the past, we were omegas and the prospect of being knotted erased all fears or doubts. I could feel Zoe's fingers dig into my arms, she was just as excited as the rest of us.

 

The betas were less excited, obviously. It meant another day of being locked up in the building and some hungry faces were always on us, a little bit of envy because they'd love to have us for themselves. One night when James had looked after us he told us that he had caught Scarlet and Bill in the hall, pressing their ears against the wall to hear us moan as we pleasured each other. Sometimes that was necessary, with an absent alpha and not many betas who dared to touch us. James was just crazy like that and apparently not scared of death. We often wondered what our life would be like without alphas... Well, mostly me.

"Jordan," Jack finally said. "You will prepare them."

Jordan was still busy wiping off James' sperm on Larus who squealed offendedly and frowned at their best friend. Meanwhile James tucked himself back in, licking his lips. I could already see how he was thinking about getting off again. I think no one was more eager to join the alpha's hunt.

"Of course, Alpha," Jordan said with a smile and climbed the platform to shoo us back to our quarters.

We had already stripped out of the few clothes we had on the way down while Jordan let out an annoyed snort as he picked them up behind us. Once he closed the door he put our clothes on the bed and unlocked the closet that held the body oil our alpha liked so much. On this hunt we would run through the woods naked, covered in shiny oil that smelled pleasing but didn't completely hide our scents. Jordan handed the bottle to me as/while my fellow omegas held their hands out shaped like a bowl, ready to receive some of it.

"There hasn't been a hunt for years," Marcus muttered and started to rub it into Thalia's back, who purred contently. For us it was an important routine, it was like grooming and we enjoyed touching each other like that until we all were nice and shiny. I let Zoe slide her soft fingers around and between my breasts before she took them in each hand and massaged the oil into it. I already felt a bit of arousal and she smiled at me when I poured some of it on her shoulders. Then Thalia's hands were at my neck, Marcus' fingers smearing the greasy substance across my belly.

We all made little gasps and excited sounds in the back of our throats while Jordan watched us curiously. Next to James he was the only one allowed near us because Jack trusted him not to do anything. Unlike James, Jordan actually was to be trusted. He only ever watched, or observed, consideringly. He was intrigued by our needs, even if he didn't feel the need to participate.

"Come on," he said. "Don't keep our Alpha waiting."

We all were completely covered in oil, glinting in the light and followed Jordan with low giggles out of the building. It was a warm night and no one else in sight as we went to the usual spot where the hunt would start. Jack was already there, transformed into his werewolf form, breathing heavily. Only alphas and betas were able to transform like that, omegas weren't. But they didn't turn into actual wolves, they still kept a humanoid form, only they were slightly covered in fur then and their head was that of a wolf. I licked my lips and looked at Jack when he growled slightly, a sign that he wanted us to start.

"Remember," Jordan told us. "scatter to the four winds."

We nodded and then started running into different directions. Jordan would make Jack wait a little, while he would pick up on our scents and decide who he wanted to follow. There hadn't been many hunts so far and only once had I been chosen by him. Last time had been Thalia. I silently begged for it to be my time now, because I already felt the familiar aching between my legs.

So I raced through the undergrowth and through bushes and grinned widely when I realised that someone was following me. My whole body was covered in oil but it also mixed with the slick that ran down my thighs. A hunt like that always made me wet. I darted to the right then, hoping to make it last a little longer, but for my predator it probably was a shortcut.

Something barreled right into me then, pushing the air out of my lungs as my back hit the ground hard. I grimaced at the root digging into my back but I forgot about it a moment later as my alpha shoved my naked legs apart and let his long tongue lick against my folds. I moaned at the sensation, knowing that he was only tasting me to determine my value as his omega, if I was still good enough and... breedable. I must've passed the test because I felt his low and pleased growl against my cunt. He then rolled me over and pulled me to my hands and knees, his claws scraping against my hips while I moaned in anticipation. I had been waiting so long for this, I was missing the cock and the knot of an alpha, my alpha.

I felt his whole body covering mine, if I looked up I would see his head and neck. He was so so big and tall, no wonder he had become our alpha. I whimpered in submission as his fat cock rubbed against my entrance, burying my head in my arms, neck presented to him. He grinded his hips against mine, making me so wet I started dripping onto the dirty soil. Then he finally, finally pushed in, growling in satisfaction as he sheathed himself deep inside me until the tip of his cock pressed against my cervix. I moaned and whimpered, he stretched me so well that I buried my fingers in the earth.

Then he started to move, first slow but rough thrusts that forced keening noises from the back of my throat. It had been so long, too long, since I’d had a knot inside of me and I was ready for my alpha, I wanted to be claimed again, to be fucked into oblivion and he had chosen me tonight, to put his seed inside, to breed. He let out a deep growl as he quickened his pace and fucked me harder. I wobbled on my knees and took his cock with loud moans, begging for more, faster, harder. His claws loosened from my hips and reached for my red curls, gripping it hard before he pushed my head down into the dirt, ass still in the air taking his every thrust.

This angle made my toes curl and I almost screamed with pleasure when he shoved in even deeper. I could hear him pant like a dog, tongue probably sticking out and his eyes closed. I could feel he was close, hell, I was close too.

"Alpha, please," I whined. "fuck me, breed me, please alpha."

He almost howled at that and became still, I could feel it, his seed inside of me, though it was not as much as I expected and... he didn't knot me. He growled and it sounded frustrated to me. He moved his cock around, pulling it out and shoving it in again, but his knot didn't swell and his claws were almost digging into my scalp now. I couldn't come. I couldn't come unless someone knotted me and I started to cry because I needed it so much. Then it got even worse, Jack transformed back into his human form, his cock shrinking inside of me until he pulled out.

"No, please alpha. Please don't." Don't stop, I thought.

I dared to look up at him and saw how angry he was. I didn't know if he was angry at himself or at me but it didn't matter. I was the one who would be punished. I felt him pulling me to my knees by my hair and I screamed in pain as he did so.

"Shut up," he growled as he dragged me across the ground.

Soil and leaves were sticking to my oily skin and there was still slick dripping from between my legs. Jack was naked like me now, his grey hair hid his face from me. We already figured that he couldn't give children but now he might also be... impotent. My heart broke because I knew that he would blame me, all of us. He would never let us go again. The way back seemed endless and when we finally entered the building again he brought me to our quarters, our prison, and roughly shoved me inside so that I would hit the ground hard.

I heard the little gasps of the other omegas before the door was shut loudly. With a whimper I curled in on myself, my scalp was throbbing from the way he had pulled at my hair. Only a moment later Marcus and Zoe were at my side, stroking my back and muttering soothing words.

"What happened?" Thalia whispered as she crouched down next to me.

I looked up to them and noticed that they were already clean again and had changed into more comfortable clothes. Marcus was wiping away my tears with the sleeve of his hoodie and looked highly concerned. But not just him, the others too.

"H... he couldn't come. He couldn't... breed me. He'll blame me I know it. He'll kill me," I sobbed again, scared for my life but the aching of my unsatisfied body nagged at me as well.

"What?" Zoe stared at me.

"I knew it," Marcus murmured and shook his head. "I've seen the signs but I didn't dare to bring it up. He's too old."

"We've all thought it," Thalia added and sighed. "But I didn't think-"

Suddenly the door opened again and the others backed away immediately. But it wasn't Jack, it was Barcah standing in the door frame, looking down at me with a small frown. Then he looked at the others and moved aside from the entrance.

"Out. Go to Ami."

They all hesitated for a moment, Zoe's hand was still on my hair, but when Barcah squinted at them they sprang to their feet and left quickly. I was still on the floor and shivered slightly under his glare. His red eyes always had been intimidating, just like his tall and muscular stature. He combed his black hair back with one hand, then he lifted me off the ground with both arms and put me onto the bed almost gently. But that was where his gentleness stopped.

"Tsk. Look at you," He stroked my cheek. "Father is so angry with you but he still shoved at my shoulder and told me to get you off. I don't think he wants me to knot you but if you beg for it, I might do it anyway."

His dark words made my breath hitch and small tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I needed it, needed it so much and he smelled so good, like an Alpha was supposed to smell, even though I preferred Ami's scent. Hers was warm and earthy, like that of a goddess. Barcah smelled like cool metal and fresh blood, but still... so arousing.

Eagerly I spread my legs for him and arched my back a little, offering my neck to him. His eyes grew just a little darker at that and he licked his lips.

"Oh yes," he growled. "You will be delicious."

He bent down and started to lick and bite at my neck, not enough to mark me because that was something he knew his father would kill him for. Jack had always been too fond of his alpha children but even they had to respect some boundaries. Suddenly Barcah inched back a little to pull off his shirt and then started to unbuckle the belt of his trousers while looking down at me with a lustful glare.

"He should've sent Ami instead of me... She would know how to be gentle right now." When I moaned at his words he arched a brow and started to grin. "Oh, but you're not interested in that right now, are you?"

He slipped down his pants and his hard cock sprang free. I made more keening noises.

"You like it rough, don't you? My father wouldn't have chosen you otherwise I guess. Oh I'll fuck you good."

He pressed his hand between my legs and guided himself into my dripping and slippery hole. We both moaned at the sensation as he pushed in deeper until I began to squirm.

"Oh please," I whined and wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Oh yes," he answered and started to pound into me with his throbbing cock.

Even in his human form his cock and knot were impressive, stretching me until my toes curled. I stared at him with an open mouth, panting heavily and taking each thrust by grinding against him. He seemed to like it, to enjoy me because his red eyes started to glow and he threaded his clawed hands into my hair to keep me still. Then he started to move his hips again, almost drilling inside of me with the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing from the walls. My skin was still oily and dirty but the didn't mind, not even the wet slick pooling beneath me and ruining the sheets.

"I love the way it sounds when I fuck you," Barcah growled as helicked my neck. "I love the way you taste. You have already forgotten about my father, haven't you? You're only ready for me right now. To come on my knot."

I moaned at his words, pressing my legs so hard against his legs I could feel his muscles flex.

"Barcah..." I almost purred his name and felt his hips jerk at that. "Only you, please. I need it so much... I want your knot inside me, your pup to stretch my belly."

It was so easy to say it because I wanted it so much in that moment. I didn't care about Jack anymore, I only cared about this very Alpha, to make me cum and knot me. And he could, I knew he could, he smelled so strong and heavy, so fertile. Jack hadn't smelled like that in years.

"Yes," he hissed and let go of my hair to roam down my skin until he grabbed my thighs. "I could spend hours between your legs."

Then he rose to his knees and sat on the heels of his feet, pulling my ass into his lap before he pushed into me again. This new angle made my back arch and I clawed at the bed sheets as I screamed in pleasure. It was almost too much, the drag was so insanely good, overstimulation making me struggle, but he didn't care about my kicking feet, he just laughed and looked down at me, watching me.

"Harder," I begged and now I could see all his muscles working under that skin as he ruined my hole with his jabbing hips and that thick red cock that pushed hard against my cervix and then slipped past the resistance, filling me completely and bulging my abdomen. He almost howled at the feeling and held still for a moment, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"Please," I whispered.

He opened his eyes again and watched me. Then he bent down again, his lips almost touching mine, but he kept me in that angle.

"Please what?" He said and rolled his hips once, making me squirm.

"Please please, give me your knot, I'm so wet for you, don't you see? I want you to come inside me... Alpha. My Alpha, breed me!"

His eyes started to glint and he licked his lips.

"You ask so nicely, even though you're all filthy from rolling in the mud like a bitch in heat. But you're not even in heat. How good will you be during your heat cycle I wonder..." He grinned with all of his teeth and I knew he was eager to bite me, to claim me and I wanted it, I wanted it so bad, but he couldn't, instead he bit into the sheet beside my head and slowly pulled out before he slammed in hard again and fucked me raw.

I could feel his knot already swelling slightly, slipping in and out of my hole again. I moaned and panted, arms wrapped around his neck now, I knew it wasn't the best position to knot in because it would take a while to deflate, but I didn't want to move, I didn't want him to pull out, all I wanted was his seed.

"Please knot me, Alpha," I breathed against his ear, moaning right into it and suddenly he gave a rough thrust and I could feel him almost explode inside of me, hot seed filling me up and his knot swelling enough to tie us together. I felt myself coming harder than I did in years and my eyes rolled back as my legs twitched, trying to ride out this orgasm.

"Yes, come all over me," he growled and pushed in just a tiny little bit deeper so his knot was pressing against the root of my clit and I couldn't help but scream. And I couldn't stop. Barcah just laughed darkly, probably enjoying the view of me coming undone beneath him. "That's a good girl."

I felt so sated, almost like I fainted and so so sleepy. He combed through my hair and watched me doze in the afterglow, but every now and then he would jerk his hips a little, which sent a new spark through my body, like a little orgasm. Not even Jack knew how to do that.

"Oh please," I begged. "I can't, I can't take it anymore."

"Too bad," was his answer and when he moved again, I simply passed out.

When I woke up again I could already feel bodies pressed against me. Through my lashes I could see Zoe and behind me was definitely a male body, a body that smelled of freshly printed books and honey. Marcus. Thalia sat near my head and was gently brushing my hair that was probably all messy and dirty. I quietly groaned when I moved because there was still a slight tingle between my legs but it wasn't painfully throbbing anymore. And there was dried seed on my thighs. I was satisfied.

"Hey Izzy," Zoe smiled and hugged me closer, Marcus started to rub his cheek against my shoulder.

"What happened?" Thalia asked carefully.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, at least I was with my fellow omegas and not thrown into some kind of dungeon. I had been so scared that Jack would do something to me.

"He caught me but... he couldn't knot me. He couldn't come. It was awful and he got really angry."

Zoe shifted back to look at me. "He... couldn't knot you?? That is... oh no." she looked really concerned. "Ami and Barcah have tried to calm him down for hours now. James locked the door so nothing would happen to us. He's really angry."

Everything inside me tensed at her words.

"Zoe," Marcus sounded irritated. "Don't scare her even more."

But Zoe shook her head and sat up to look down at us. Her eyes shifted from us to Thalia.

"He will kill us. Not just Izzy. Thalia is in danger, too."

"Zoe!" Thalia hissed and stopped brushing my hair. "You promised!"

Zoe took Thalia's hand and squeezed it hard. "We are a family. We can only protect each other if we're honest."

Slowly we all shifted to sit in a small circle. I was the only one still naked but we never cared much about things like that.

"Now, what is it?" Marcus looked very uncomfortable.

Thalia bit her lips and looked down on the sheets.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. I stared at Thalia and my heart was hammering because we all knew instantly that it wasn't Jack's child. And he would know, he would definitely know. But why didn't Thalia smell pregnant? There usually was a change in scent when an omega carried a child but she didn't smell different to me. At all.

"How?" I asked. "How didn't we notice?"

"Mika... Xe gave me a scent suppressor I-"

"Wait," Marcus interrupted with a raised hand. "Mika can't make you pregnant."

Thalia slowly looked up. "Mika... and Ami. I've seen both of them whenever I could and... it happened. Ami got me pregnant and... it doesn't matter."

She clenched the sheets with her hands and looked at us with more confidence now. "It doesn't matter at all, I love them both."

"Love," I echoed.

"Yes, love."

Thalia looked so sad, so pained and that wasn't what you should look like when you were expecting pups. I watched her absently stroke her belly and then I side-eyed Zoe, feeling a tiny bit betrayed. We usually told each other everything. But at the same time I understood. This was crucial information and it could kill us all. But I was already in danger because of what had happened and... I knew what we had to do. What I had to do.

"Don't worry, Thalia." I came closer and we all huddled together, rubbing noses against bare skin and whispering soothing words. "We will figure this out."

"We will," Marcus agreed.

"Together," Zoe added and I could feel her squeeze my arm.

That night, when everyone else was asleep and I was clean again, I silently crawled out of our bed in my oversized nightshirt that barely covered my thighs and hung over my shoulder. On my tip toes I sneaked to the massive door and lightly knocked against it. When nothing happened I knocked again, carefully looking over my shoulder but the other omegas were still asleep.

Then I heard the door unlock and it opened a little until I could see James' frowning face.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Why didn't you come in this night?" I whispered.

"Because it's too dangerous... Jack is unhappy. He even let Ami talk to us betas."

My stomach turned. If he didn't deliver messages to the pack himself that was indeed a bad sign.

"He has been with Ami and Barcah in his room for hours and he won't come out. What the fuck happened on the hunt?"

I bit my lip. "I can't tell you, not yet. You have to let me out, just for a little while."

"Are you crazy? If our alpha decides to come out and you're not there... I'm dead."

"Please, it is important."

He sighed and turned around for a moment, looking into each corridor. Then he pulled me out of the room and closed the door.

"Fine. But you have to be back in an hour."

I smiled at James and grabbed him by the neck to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and shoved me lightly.

"Go, before I change my mind."

Carefully I darted through the corridors and climbed the stairs to the higher halls in which the betas usually stayed. They didn't really have their own quarters so at night they would either sleep on the floor or use the little furniture that we had. Sometimes we could hear them fight or fuck each other. Well, it could be both.

Tonight they were scattered all over the hall with the nearest pile being Brittany and Scarlet, who were huddled close together, with Sebastian and Bill not far from them. Brittany was very delicate and had long blonde hair that framed her pretty face. She could easily pass as an omega and I understood why Barcah was so interested in her, since there wasn't any chance to get an omega for himself. At least not here.

Scarlet was her cousin but looked very different. She had red hair that was black underneath and she wasn't as pale as Brittany. Plus she was taller. They were snoring softly on a big pillow and carefully I kneeled down next to Scarlet. I pushed her a little with my fingertips and it was enough to startle her awake. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat.

"What... Why are you... Isabell?" Scarlet blinked at me and slowly put down the blade. "Shit, you can't just... I'm a light sleeper for a reason."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's important."

Scarlet looked back at Brittany whose face was still smushed against the cushion. Then she took in my appearance, I could feel her eyes roaming every bit of my skin.

"Alright. But not here." She got up and put the knife into the pocket of her sleeping pants, the strap of her top was hanging over her shoulders. She brought me into the big bathroom and switched on the light before she turned to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"So? What is it?"

I bit my lip.

"I need one of your knives. I know you're the only one who always has one close."

Her frown deepened.

"My knife... What for?"

"Please... Just trust me."

"Is it because of Jack? Did he threaten any of you?" There was a glint of something in her eyes but it was soon gone again. I swallowed.

"No... I mean not yet, but... I need to be able to protect us when it's necessary."

"But we will protect you." She took my hands in hers and pulled me a little closer. "We might not be your alphas but we are still your family."

I smiled and my heart made a little jump. I loved my pack and how devoted they were. Jack chose them right... he just treated them badly.

"But you're not always there. Please, just... please." I squeezed her fingers.

Scarlet sighed eventually and looked down at our hands.

"Alright but... but I want something in return."

I blinked. "Anything."

Scarlet looked up and licked her lips, pulling me even closer.

"You smell so good... you always do. I... want to taste you."

"A kiss?" I asked.

"Yes, but... down there." She blushed a little at her own words.

"Oh... yes." My legs were shaking at that idea.

Almost immediately she pushed her fingers under my thighs and lifted me on the edge of the wide sink, shoving my shirt upwards in the process. With no haste she sunk to her knees and used her fingers to spread my folds a little. Then she pushed her face between my legs and started to lick me with a groan.

I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"Oh fuck." I could feel her tongue and lips between my hot flesh, sucking and licking like she really wanted to taste all of me.

I supported myself with both hands behind my back, spreading my legs some more. It felt so good and she was so eager, like she had been waiting for this her whole life. I felt how wet I became, and there usually was a lot when an omega was aroused, but she was basically drinking all of it, lapping it up with the flat of her tongue.

Then said tongue pushed into me and made me yelp.

"Sshht," Scarlet hissed before she pushed in again and almost fucked me with it, making the slick come faster. I wouldn't last long like this.

When I opened my eyes again I saw something move in the corner of my eyes. First I was scared that it might be an alpha or even Jack himself and my arousal almost vanished. But it was neither. It was Bill. He was hovering in the shadow between door and bathroom, I could see his golden eyes glint in the dark. His hand was buried in his pants and quick movements told me that he was jerking off. He was jerking off to the sight of Scarlet eating me out. Shit, that was even hotter.

I bit my lip hard to not cry out in pleasure and now that I knew he was there I could even hear him pant with his lips slightly parted and his tongue hanging out like a dog. No, a wolf. He had always been the most feral since he grew up with real wolves before he had joined us. I remembered long strands of light hair covering his face as he growled at Jack.

Scarlet pressed her face further against me which made it harder to breathe but she didn't seem to mind, she quietly moaned and sucked at my clit, making me whimper. My toes curled and I watched Bill shoving in his second hand too. I could imagine what happened beneath that thin fabric. He was rubbing his cock and squeezing his knot with the other, probably dwelling on the fantasy that he could fuck me here in Scarlet's stead. Or both at the same time.

But nothing was better right now than her mouth on me as I closed my eyes again, throwing my head back and then I came with a silent scream on my lips, body shaking violently and I had to grab the edge of the sink to keep me steady. She was still sucking and licking, letting me ride out my orgasm on her face. Even when it stopped I could still feel my cervix twitch, trying to drink up the seed that wasn't there.

Then Scarlet moved upwards, still between my legs. Her face was glistening from my slick but she looked very satisfied as well and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I could taste and smell myself on her. When she leaned back again there was a knife in my hand and she winked at me.

"Be careful."

Then she left and Bill was gone, too. I was still weak in the knees though and it took me a few more moments before I could walk properly again. When I crossed the hall I could see the glowing eyes of other betas following me. They had probably heard Scarlet and me and their soft growls made me almost want to stay. But I had a plan and I had to prepare.

When I came back James was leaning against the door, clearly looking unhappy.

 

"What? I'm on time," I hissed and James rolled his eyes.

"I know. It's not you... Mika is inside."

"Mika?"

"Marcus was so pissed he asked me to let him out... I couldn't. Obviously."

"Shit"

When James closed the door behind me I immediately searched for Marcus and he was still on the bed, but with his back turned to the others and a pillow pressed against his ears. Zoe made a whiny noise in the back of her throat and reached with her arms for me. It basically said 'where have you been? We were so worried!'

But right next to her was Thalia on her back, legs spread, with Mika between them. Mika was in xyr werewolf form though and that made me be careful. Betas rarely felt the urge to change and if it happened inside the building something must've happened. I could see the big pink tongue eating Thalia out in a way that made her eyes roll back. Her face was bright red as she tried not to moan and she didn't even seem to notice her fellow omegas. But Mika noticed me, xyr glowing eyes fixing me with a little growl. Xe stopped then and only that seemed to get Thalia back to herself.

"Wha... Why are you stopping?" Then she saw me. "Oh... I... I didn't feel well, Mika noticed."

Mika noticed? I frowned a little. If a beta noticed an omega's need from the other side of the building then their bond already must be strong. How didn't we notice? How did Jack not notice? I never saw a bonding mark on Thalia's body. But it calmed me a little that Mika was only there for xyr omega and I crawled back into bed, right into Zoe's arms, who pressed my head against her chest and laid back. From that angle we could see even more of Mika, xyr impressive body covered lightly in brown fur with big breasts that rubbed against the sheets.

When Thalia dragged xyr head up to pull closer, I could see xyr clit that was swollen to an impressive size. No wonder Mika was so popular among the betas and even got a mate to share with Ami, an alpha. Xyr snout had a row of white and spiky teeth and Thalia was licking at them in a submissive fashion, a content sigh escaping her mouth. Mika seemed to enjoy that a great deal, xyr hips were bucking and xe growled, opening xyr mouth to shove that same tongue into Thalia's mouth, teeth pressed against her cheeks like xe was going to eat her.

In the same movement Mika's claws groped Thalia's thighs roughly and then xe pushed in, making the Omega whimper but it was muffled by the drooling muzzle covering her mouth. I had just come but it truly was arousing to see how hard and rough Mika was thrusting into Thalia, you could just see that it wasn't the first time, how familiar they were with what the other liked and what got them off in the most teasing way. The heels of Thalia's feet were digging into Mika's behind, urging xem on with arms tightly wrapped around xyr neck. It was hypnotising.

But then I remembered Marcus and turned my head quickly to the other side. Marcus was still pressing the pillow against his head and I could see how tense his shoulders were. I detached Zoe's arms from my body and crawled over to my brother's form, carefully turning him onto his back. He glared at me for a moment, until he saw who I was, then it turned into concern.

"Where have you been?"

"Out... Nothing dangerous, I promise. What happened to you? James said you were angry."

Marcus just huffed and briefly glanced at Thalia and Mika before trying to turn away again. I grabbed his shoulders instead and nudged his cheek with my nose. I was worried about him. He had been down for quite a while.

"You can tell me... We love you, you know that, right?"

He was silent and didn't look at me. This time I let him turn away but I instantly hugged him from behind, pressing him against my chest and nuzzling his hair. At least he seemed to relax a little.

"I hate it," he whispered then.

"What do you hate?"

"When Barcah came to my old pack to bargain for me, I thought it would be different. I didn't think I would... I would have to be something I'm not. I hate the clothes we have to wear and I hate that... that I can't choose. Anything. And I'm trying not to give in but Thalia is so... careless! She endangers us all but she doesn't care."

"She's in love," I reminded him. "We all do things when we're in love."

"Yeah," he said bitterly.

"Marcus... Are you in love?" He didn't answer. "Do you like Mika? Or Ami?" I tried again.

"No." That was quick. "Not them. But it doesn't matter. We're stuck with an impotent Alpha."

We were quiet then while I still hugged him and he was stroking my arm with his thumb. But we still heard skin slapping against skin, Thalia's muffled cry and the quiet howl of a wolf that just came. Mika couldn't knot her, couldn't breed her, but still Thalia sounded more satisfied than she did with any alpha or even James, who had fucked her quite often. James... and Marcus had always been so unhappy. I pulled him a little closer.

"Do you like James?" I asked quietly.

Marcus tensed again, pressing his face into the pillow and whined.

"I'm sorry," I said and tried to comfort him with kisses and hugs. "I'm so sorry. It will all be better in the morning, I promise."

I looked over my shoulder when Mika turned back into xyr human form, rubbing the stubble against Thalia's stomach and dousing it with kisses. Like it was xyr child, too. It was, I realized, for all three of them. I was happy for Thalia, because she deserved it and looked so happy when she received more kisses on her lips this time, fingers in her blonde hair. But she wouldn't stay happy if I didn't do something and so many others deserved to be happy, too.

I closed my eyes and my determination only grew, the knife carefully hid under my pillow. I was going to do it.

Next morning everything seemed to be almost normal again. Only it was Ami who let us out. We were forced into our tight clothes and the big hall was littered with betas. Jack was there too, though he looked like he didn't sleep at all. He didn't greet us, he just looked at nothing and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. There was one good thing about my tight clothes though. The knife was safely hidden under the fabric.

Zoe was braiding her own hair, Thalia was desperately trying not to get Jack's attention and Marcus stared at the floor with a little frown on his face. Now or never? I moved away from our pillow and crawled closer to Jack, my head bowed.

"Alpha," I said with a submissive voice and looked up to him through the veil of my hair.

It took a moment before he turned his gaze on me and I could see that he was still angry with me. Ami and Barcah were standing to each side of his throne, watching me carefully.

"What is it," Jack said coldly, it didn't sound like a question.

"I... want to apologize. I didn't want to disappoint you and I... I'm really sorry."

"Hm..."

I inched a little closer until I could touch his leg with my face and rubbed it against the fabric of his trousers. I whined a little and then pressed fully against him, my chin on his knee and my hands massaging the insides of his thigh. Something changed in Jack's glare, it grew a little less hostile and I knew it was the only forgiveness I would get from it. He patted his thigh then and I eagerly climbed into his lap, licking my lips. I was so close...

"Thank you, alpha," I whispered as I pulled the knife out and quickly drove the long blade into the soft spot between jaw and neck and, hopefully, right into his brain. I could see how Jack's eyes widened for a moment as the blood already spilled past the blade. Then his mouth went slack and his eyes froze. He was dead. I pulled out the blade so quickly the warm blood sprinkled my face and body. My heart was racing.

I didn't dare to look at the alphas, who would now be in charge and probably kill me for what I did. But it had to be done and if it freed my brother and sisters at least a little, it was alright. With a force I didn't know I had I tore Jack from the throne and let his body fall to the ground like the nothing that he was.

Then I sat down myself, arms dangling over the armrest and the knife made a clanging sound when it hit the floor. Only then did I dare to open my eyes again and look at the others. The betas were close, almost pressing against the platform and staring at me. Every single one of them. The other Omegas stared at Jack instead, grief and relief on their faces, both at the same time. But it made me believe that I had done the right thing. Whatever happened now. Barcah was strangely calm and still standing next to me, but I could feel his eyes on me. Ami was kneeling next to the body and touching the wrist, probably looking for a pulse.

When she couldn't find one, she turned to me with a... smile? Then she even bowed her head.

"Who kills the Alpha becomes the Alpha..."

"Ami..." Barcah was speaking now. She raised her head and glared at her brother, the red in her eyes was glowing.

 

Ami wasn't that much of a surprise. It gave her the liberty to take Mika and Thalia in. That probably was all she could think about right now. It mattered more than the death of her father. What did surprise me was that Barcah took a deep breath and then kneeled next to the throne, his hand taking my blood dyed fingers. Then he kissed the back of my hand, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Who kills the Alpha becomes the Alpha," he echoed his sister's words and then let go of me.

"No," I said. "All of us omegas."

I looked at Marcus and the others and waved them over. They came quickly and touched my face, my hair, looking mostly worried now. I quickly removed their collars and they removed mine, tossing them aside without looking at them again.

"As you wish, omega alpha." Ami nodded and then turned to the betas, who followed her gesture and looked almost... satisfied? Scarlet was openly smirking at me and I only wondered if she had already known what I was up to.

When the other omegas understood that it was alright, Thalia just turned around and ran into Ami's arms, pressing against her soft body. She was the first to move out of our old prison. We had stayed there for a couple of nights, not knowing if this would last, if this was safe. There was no reason anymore to guard us, but James still stayed, a little hint of protectiveness behind his oh so confident smiles. He didn't just want to fuck us. He liked us, too. It was like a dream come true because now he didn't have to fuck us in secret anymore. But Marcus still refused him and I did, too, because I didn't want to hurt Marcus.

Zoe didn't know, so she let him fuck her into the mattress, on her stomach with her legs spread wide as she hugged a pillow and freely moaned into it. Marcus' tense shoulders were yet again turned to them and there was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was to forbade James to knot her.

"Why?," James groaned and even Zoe seemed to be upset about that.

"You are not mates," I growled and for whatever reason... James obliged. But when Zoe wanted to get him off with her hand instead, he pushed her away with a frustrated groan.

 

Then he turned his head to Marcus with a sad expression that I had never seen before. He was still naked, still hard and sweaty, with dark locks plastered to his forehead and obviously couldn't help himself, he dragged his body against Marcus', who was wearing loose pants and a wide shirt. James' closeness made him shudder but other than that he didn't move.

"Marcus," James purred. "You already let me in, once, remember? After you joined us... and it was so good. Let me make you feel good again, yes?"

He shoved his hands under the shirt and kissed the nape of Marcus' neck, smelling the short blond hair.

"Stop it," Marcus said miserably and James frowned at that tone, as did Zoe.

But she was also pouting, now that James' interest had moved on. I just held her so she wouldn't move or make any noises. I felt bad for prying on them like that but I had missed the moment to leave and now I was scared to ruin the atmosphere if I moved.

"Do you hate me that much?" James was irritated now, retreating his hands and sitting up a little.

Marcus turned around now and looked up at the beta angrily.

"Yes, I hate you. Because you're greedy and so full of yourself. Because you don't think, you don't feel, and it drives me mad. Yes, it was good when you fucked me. It was too good. And then you fucked everyone else. I'm not like that, I cannot be like that I don't want that. I... I wanted you for myself, you Jerk. I wanted to carry your pups and all that shit omegas should want from their alpha but I didn't, I wanted it from you. I didn't want to be the-"

Suddenly James smashed their lips together with a loud moan, cradling Marcus' head with both hands, fingers digging into his scalp. Marcus just yelped at the sudden movement and gave in for that moment, opening his mouth on instinct to let James' tongue in and even his shoulders relaxed a little.

"Oh my god," James breathed against Marcus mouth and gave him another kiss. "Oh my god. No one ever – why would you – holy shit."

Marcus whimpered a little. His body was shaking and it almost looked like he wanted to push James away again, but his mouth thought otherwise, already leaning in again and licking his lips, begging for more.

"Marcus," James said again and totally seemed to lose his shit. "Now you definitely have to let me fuck you. Shit, that's the wrong order of doing things."

It was so weird because it was James who was blushing now, his hands sliding down to Marcus' neck, shoulders, waist.

"Fuck. I mean, fuck I'll go to hell for cursing so much but... yes. Yes, I mean... I'll give you all of that, if you want it."

Marcus stared at him now. "What?"

"I won't fuck around and... I'll make you feel good and... happy? I can do that. I... I want to."

"You want to..."

"Yes. I'm sorry, err, for everything else, I guess. I... " his hands wandered under Marcus' shirt again, his hips already desperately humping against Marcus' leg. "Will you let me breed you? We can be mates, let us be mates."

"Mates..." Marcus said consideringly, but was already nodding.

"Good. Very good. Oh god." James watched in awe as Marcus pushed down his own pants and then spread his legs eagerly for the beta. "Oh shit. Shit shit, you're already wet for me. Fuck."

It was almost hilarious to watch, but mostly sweet to see James, who always had something clever to say, losing his shit over an omega who wanted him so badly. Someone who got jealous, someone who pined after him, someone who chose him over an alpha.

Marcus' shirt was pushed up under his arms now and James was sucking on his nipples, something one usually only did when the partner was pregnant already or had given birth. How desperate had James been? Now that I saw them together, now that I remembered all the times James had been in our bed... He liked Marcus, too. It had been subtle but now I realized it. Every touch, every word, every smile. They would be alright.

James took himself in hand before he pushed in, moving his lips up until he found Marcus' mouth again, swallowing the Omega's moan. He started to pound into him immediately, still hot from his round with Zoe, who was actually squirming against me now. Apparently she had gotten over her pouting and was touching herself now, aroused by what she witnessed. I couldn't blame her.

We all knew how well James could fuck and how much stamina he had, but right now it seemed to be too much for him. In the way he moved I could see that his knot was already a little swelled, that he was close. Marcus screamed and moaned freely now, moving against James desperately with his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling that he had held back for so long. James just watched his face without blinking once, like he couldn't believe his luck.

Marcus' hands were roaming the other's back, nails digging into the skin. He opened his eyes only slightly, looking up at James through his lashes.

"Knot me," he whispered. "Mark me."

"Shiiit. Say that again."

"Knot me, please."

James was reaching between them again, taking Marcus' leaking cock in his hand and stroking him eagerly.

"Come for me and I will."

Marcus groaned, arching his back and taking each thrust eagerly.

"Just a little more," James said and closed his eyes, fucking Marcus harder as he jerked him off.

Marcus opened his mouth then, panting heavily with his tongue lolling about, seed painting his own stomach until James milked it all out of him. He groaned loudly, squirming and wriggling as the orgasm was washing over him and James let him, his thrusts coming slower now but harder, more intense.

Then Marcus arched his back some more and bared his neck, which seemed to drive James over the edge, because when he pushed in, his knot took and locked them together, all of his seed pumping inside. James' growl became darker and his teeth started to grow into sharp points. He wasn't fully changing, only enough so he could slash his teeth into the offered neck, leaving a bond mark right on top of the one Jack had placed there a long time ago, breaking the old bond to let a new one replace it. It was so intimate but Zoe and I still didn't dare to move, to ruin the moment. I could smell a little blood but James was already licking at the wound to make it heal faster.

Marcus was completely limp now, only shivering slightly in the afterglow and James buried him under his own body, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit. Never leave me"

Marcus let out a sob mixed with a laugh and I could see him starting to relax beneath James, in his arms, the place where he had always wanted to be. Only then did Zoe and I dare to retreat and leave them alone.

Marcus was the second one who moved out then, into one of the many empty rooms upstairs that Jack never let anyone move into. He had his omegas in a prison and his betas curled up on one spot. No more of that. James never left Marcus' side since that day and it was almost odd to see James' attention on only one person. But it was good that way.

The last one who left me behind was Zoe. Which was... quite a surprise to me. But now that we were free to choose anyone her shyness had melted into curious eagerness and the other betas definitely were interested in her. On one night she had stayed with Sebastian, the other night I had seen her with Bill. I was happy for her, since she finally could come out of her shell and find out who she was.

But now I was alone in this big and empty bed. I could move to another room, too. One that had windows and wasn't so depressingly dark. Jordan often came by because he was worried.

"We'll ready a room for you. You don't have to stay down here."

"I'll think about it."

Jordan was walking around the bed in circles, watching me intensively. His hands were crossed behind his back and he always made a 'hmm' sound. Today Larus was there too, just sitting on the edge of my bed and listening to our conversation. Larus and Jordan were still best mates and they became my advisors very quickly. They were smart and had been in various other packs before they had joined ours.

I remembered that day when they had shown up in their wolfish forms, brown fur with dark streaks and glowing eyes. They had visited a few times before they finally joined. Always quiet and reserved, not doing anything to get attention. Now I knew why. They had been waiting for a chance to rise. I didn't blame them and they seemed honest in their intentions of supporting me.

"Our last pack only had one alpha and one omega. The rest were betas. It was a boring life," Larus said and I admired their soft body a little. It was a shame they didn't breed unless they were in love. And Jordan had no interest in sex whatsoever. At least when it came to his own body. I knew he was often pleasuring some of the betas with his clever hands and one morning when I had been particularly moody for various reasons, he had used his fingers to shove them between my thighs. Then I understood why everyone enjoyed him so much. He was completely focused on you, analyzing the changes in your face and your breathing to tease out every possible moan. For him it was interesting, a great way to learn more about you.

"More," I had moaned with his quick hand inside of me, wetting his skin so much it was making slick noises. His brown hair was a little longer and had tickled my face. Larus sometimes watched, equally curious and I thought it was no wonder that they had become friends. Their nature wasn't ruled by mating instincts. I wish I could say the same for me.

When I came, he would let me ride on his fingers until I was satisfied and then smiled.

"That was interesting," he had said on that morning and Larus would help Jordan clean his hands while looking down at me.

 

All in all we were a good team and it was them standing next to my throne now. Ami didn't mind since she was occupied with Mika and Thalia whereas Barcah had left soon after his father's death. He had said that his task hadn’t changed and that he would keep negotiating, only in my name now and not Jack's. It was weird when he left because I was so unsure about him and what he thought.

"Don't worry about him," Ami said when I told her my concerns. "As long as he can still fuck around he'll be happy. Father never liked him much, that's why he was sent on those 'errands' in the first place. I never seemed to be a threat to him... I always liked him to believe that."

She smirked a little and combed back her brown curls with one hand.

"You planned that?" I blinked.

"No... Not really. Not his death, I mean. But I did plan to take Thalia away from him. Thalia and Mika, maybe start my own pack and take as many betas with me as possible. I don't want to leave anymore, though."

Ami's fingers stroked my Jaw and she smiled at me. "You might be the omega alpha now but other packs will see it as an easy way to get your territory. You'll need protection. And you're still my pack. I never desired to be the typical alpha leader, but I like the freedom I have now. If you'll let me be with my mates then there is no reason for me to leave."

I took Ami's hand in mine and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"I'm happy that you're staying. And as long as Thalia and Mika are happy as well, you're free to do whatever you want."

"Then we're on the same page."

Still, I felt a little lonely. The other omegas were busy with their partners and even though there was more laughter in the hall, more dancing and more games... That throne was a burden. A burden I'd carry willingly if it meant that I could see everyone so happy and relieved. The other thing that threw me off though was that so quickly after we had separated, our heat cycles had gotten out of sync. That became clear when Zoe started going into heat while Marcus and I felt completely normal.

I had rushed her off to her room myself while she rubbed against me and asked for things I couldn't give to her.

"Who do you want with you? Bill? Or Sebastian? Someone else?"

She whined and squeezed one of her pillows between her legs.

"I don't know."

"Zoe..." I wiped her sweaty forehead with my hand and then stroked her cheek. "You don't have to bond with them if you don't want to... But you need someone to take care of you."

"I need to go... outside." The urge to get hunted down by an alpha was strong and usually that was what happened when we went into heat. But now was different.

"You don't need to do that anymore. You just have to choose."

"Hngh... B... Bill."

I smiled. "I'll get him for you."

But when I stepped out of the room I didn't have to look for him. Both Bill and Sebastian were lurking in front of Zoe's room, pupils dilated, nostrils flaring. They were both ready for her and Sebastian was openly glaring at Bill while the other beta remained silent and was just waiting. He always was like that. Usually he stayed in the shadows and enjoyed the second hand experience, but now he seemed determined. It was almost sad to see them that way, considering that they had been fucking each other for a long time. Now they were fighting over an omega. Over Zoe.

"Well?" Sebastian was taller than Bill with dark hair while Bill's was white, but not from age. He was also more impatient.

"She wants Bill," I finally said and as soon as the words left my mouth, Bill surged past me and snaked his way into the room, closing the door behind him. Well, I had no right to stop them now.

Sebastian seemed incredible hurt for a moment, but then he shrugged and wiped his mouth with his bare arm.

"Alright... I'll just... whatever."

"Weren't you close to Brittany as well? She seems interested in you... I think Zoe made her choice."

"Brittany," he huffed. "That is dangerous. You know she belongs to Barcah."

I frowned. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"Ah." Sebastian's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant..."

"She can do whatever she wants. Did you ask her? If she wants to be with someone else, then there's nothing Barcah can do about it... Not anymore. I'm in charge now."

Sebastian blinked. "Yes... yes you are." He licked his lips and for a moment desire flickered in his eyes again as he looked at me.

I couldn't say I wasn't tempted. I didn't want to bond with him, but hadn't I talked about how much I wanted to be able to do that? To just have anyone whenever I felt like it? Sebastian was well shaped and his cock was still visible through his jeans, the thought of knotting Zoe still fresh on his mind. I pulled him into another corridor, not minding that anyone could walk in on us. No one had to hide anything anymore. We wouldn't last long anyway.

Quickly I lifted my skirt while he opened the zipper of his jeans. Then he draped my legs around his waist and pushed in with a moan. I yelped. He was big. His thrusts were quick and hard, his breath hot against my neck.

"Yes," I whispered. "That's a good boy."

My words made him whine and he grabbed my ass with his hands to pound into me deeper, my own fingers clawed at his back. He came so fast and so hard, his knot pressing against my entrance but he knew he couldn't knot me like that, not when it was supposed to be quick. I could feel his seed dripping out of me on the floor but I didn't mind. I came as well, with his cock dragging against my inner walls and with a shamelessly loud moan that echoed through the corridor.

When Sebastian pulled out he dropped onto his knees, kissing the insides of my thigh down to my knee.

"We're lucky to have you," he murmured against my skin and his devotion sent shivers down my spine.

Maybe it was alright to keep it that way. Maybe I didn't need one true mate, that was just an echo of my time as a simple Omega that was mounted by her alpha whenever he wanted to. I realized, as I pulled Sebastian into a soft kiss, that I didn't have just one mate. The whole pack was my mate.

"And I'm glad to have you, Sebastian," I said and stroked his face.

He stared at me and when we returned to the hall everyone was still a little on the edge from Zoe's sudden heat. Sebastian left my side then and made his way to Brittany, who smiled at him while Scarlet sat behind her and braided her long blonde hair. It didn't matter who any of them loved, because they still loved me as well. That raised my mood and smoothed the little ache that had grown inside my chest. Now I knew why I had felt that way ever since I had killed Jack. Because I wasn't sure if they would follow me. If we would stay like this, together. But now I knew.

"Is everything alright?" Jordan leaned against my throne when I sat down, scratching against the material with my nails.

"Yes, I am alright now. I... "I looked up at him. "Tonight, when I go to bed, would you join me? Just holding me? I think I miss the others so much... I didn't know how cold and empty a bed could be."

Jordan's forehead smoothed at my words, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Of course..."

"And you?" I turned to my other side and Larus watched me with careful eyes. Then they nodded.

On the next full moon we had a feast. Not in the hall, but outside in the open, on our own territory with the biggest bonfire we could manage. The music was loud and could probably be heard across the forest, but this night was ours and we were celebrating our pack, our family. When the moon was high they changed into their wolf forms, instincts took over and they started to wrestle each other, careful biting and deep growls. Only the omegas stayed human and it was the first time in a long while, that they all joined me again. They were smiling.

"It is a good life," Thalia said, stroking her Belly. She still wasn't showing but she was delighted that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

"It is," Marcus added and it was wonderful to see him so much at ease. "Thanks to you... Even though you didn't tell us."

"I couldn't know how it would end. I thought they would kill me... I didn't want them to kill you as well."

"You know," Zoe took my hand. "You know you don't have to carry any burdens yourself, right?"

"But I want to," I answered firmly now. "I want this. I promise. It's all fine now."

Zoe had a little doubt in her eyes but then she smiled and bent over to kiss me on the cheek.

"You are still my sister."

I nodded. "And you are mine."

Then she was off again, probably looking for Bill, while Thalia grabbed one of the bowls and started to eat from it. Next to me Marcus grinned when James had decided to come over and press his muzzle against his Omega's hair, sniffing and breathing him in. Marcus just reached for James' neck and ruffled the fur at the back of his neck until he let out a satisfied growl. James was only a beta but still taller than most, so that Marcus still had to crane his neck when the wolf crouched down. He licked the pale skin of Marcus' jaw, canines grazing the rest of his face.

It was so intimate I looked over to the bonfire instead, even when James pushed Marcus down with a growl and they started to fuck right next to me. I could hear Marcus moan James' name, who only snarled in return, instincts telling him to mount his mate all night, as often as possible. But they weren't the only ones and Ami was the Alpha who towered over all of them with Mika in her arms.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the sounds of my pack finally being happy, knowing that we would grow, one way or another.

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

The heat was clouding my brain as I dug my fingers into the loose earth beneath me. During my heat I always felt the urge to run, hide, get chased, strongest will breed you, but this time it wasn't just one alpha. It also was rare for a heat cycle to fall on a full moon but it had happened, the others had no other choice but to change and their human control was weakened in that state.

That was how I ended up on the ground of the forest, with my rear raised into the air, Scarlet's tongue between my legs. She had been the first to reach me and while she couldn't knot me, she could definitely hump me, eat me out, and with her wolfish tongue it almost was like she was fucking me. We weren't alone for long, soon a few more betas circled us, but I didn't know who, my sight was blurry from arousal. I moaned when her tongue pushed back inside me, tasting the overflowing wetness of my cunt.

But then I heard her growl and knew that another beta must be approaching, trying to get a piece of me. Then some more snarls and the tongue retreated. I heard them start to wrestle and the sound of jaws snapping, biting at air aggressively. I just kept kneeling on the ground, whining at the empty feeling and squirming a little. I needed to be full, to be knotted and to be bred, but they were still fighting. Another beta then seemed to take advantage of that and I could feel the tip of a cock teasing my entrance.

"Yes," I groaned and shoved my whole body against it so that it easily slipped in. A deep growl responded to my body and long claws grabbed my thighs before the wolf pulled out again and slammed right back in. Sebastian. That definitely was Sebastian. Then who was fighting with Scarlet?

Sebastian's thrusts were always quick and sharp, his cock a little crooked so it would fuck me in an awfully good angle that made my mouth go slack until I drooled on the soil beneath me. I felt myself become even wetter, slick trickling down the insides of my thigh. Sebastian let out a smug groan, his hips snapping again, jabbing harshly into me. He was close. I always knew when he was close.

But someone tore him away before he could spurt inside me and I cried out when I was empty again.

"No, no, more, I need... please." I raised my ass a little higher, needing to be filled again.

Then a broad body leaned over me and I could see the light fur on arms that were positioning themselves next to mine. The body was soft and their pudgy belly was snugly pressed against my back, a thick cock rubbing between my folds. I trembled as I pressed back.

"Larus," I moaned and could feel their legs move, positioning themselves so they could fuck me good.

When they leaned back slightly, their cock sprang up again and easily pushed into the wetness. My heart raced and my knees felt weak. Larus was mounting me willingly, fully hard and they usually didn't do that unless they felt emotionally attached. Or were in love. We had bonded over the last few months. Them and Jordan had held me at night and we had talked, but they never seemed to be interested. Now they were and I moaned freely at the feeling of a new cock that filled me nicely.

Larus wasn't quick or fast, their thrusts were a little slower but just as powerful, almost knocking me over and pushing hard against my cervix. The fur of Larus' body was deliciously rubbing against my back with each movement. It had gotten much quieter around us, I didn't know if Sebastian and Scarlet were still there, the only thing filling the air now were my moans and Larus' panting right next to my ear, evidence of their immense excitement.

"Your cock... feels so good... I – aahh – harder!"

The longer Larus fucked me the more control they lost, their thrusts getting more careless, sloppy. Then their cock accidentally slipped out and they didn't even realize it at first, they just kept humping against my thighs, wetting them with my own slick.

"No, no... hngh. Wait, love."

Larus growled with a little frustration but stopped when they felt my hand touching their cock that was radiating so much heat. With a little push I forced it back up and guided it to my entrance.

"Now, please, again."

Larus jerked their hips. I yelped from the sharp impact that took my breath away and fell forward again, cheek pressed against the ground now. That angle made it even better and let the cock rub against my inner walls.

"Please... please Larus, knot me! Mmmmh."

My words only let them lose more control, teeth were grazing the skin at my shoulder and the knot was already swelling. The drag got oh so sweeter, their knot slipping in and out, stretching my hole until it took, locking us together completely and a burst of seed filled my womb. I screamed with pleasure and Larus raised their head to howl.

I was panting against the ground with an open mouth, still riding out the orgasm that had hit me hard and made my eyes roll back. My knees and legs had given in by now, my whole body pressed down by Larus' weight but it was a good feeling, with their knot firmly lodged inside and still spurting their seed inside of me. A deep satisfied growl from their body vibrated against my skin and I closed my eyes.

It was strange to go back after the full moon had ended with my heat still lasting a few more days. I kept Larus in my room and only Jordan was allowed to enter. I let Larus knot me over and over again until I was dripping from their seed and we only stopped because they were growing tired. It was one of the few disadvantages when you spent your heat with a beta. Only alphas had enough stamina to keep up with an omega.

So on my last day of the heat Larus was lying in the sheets while I straddled their hips and rode them hard. I wanted to milk them to their last drop.

"Yes, just a little more," I breathed and let my head fall back, circling my hips.

That's when the door opened and Jordan stepped in with a frown.

"He said it was urgent."

Behind him was Barcah, red eyes glowing and watching me from over Jordan's shoulder. The scent of my heat still filling the air as he stared at me.

"Let him in," I said but kept riding Larus beneath me, I just needed one more knot.

Barcah licked his lips when he halted in front of the bed, fixing the button on his sleeve like he was trying to distract himself. It was the first time he had showed up since his father's death. Months had passed.

"I've talked to the other packs." the alpha's voice was rough and his scent reacted to my heat pheromones, even though it was already fading. It was hard to resist him.

"Have you now?" I said and closed my eyes when Larus thrusted upwards with a small growl, their hands gripping my hips. Of course they were jealous now. At least for this heat cycle I was theirs and they were mine. Barcah was the enemy, at the moment.

"They are not happy and for them a territory ruled by omegas is free to invade. But I could make a deal with... all packs close to us."

"And what deal is that?" When I opened my eyes again there was sweat on Barcah's forehead, his pupils dilated... but he had taken a respectful step back.

"A child. They all want to mate with the omega alpha. Shared offspring is the easiest way to secure peace."

My movements faltered and I stared at him. Mating with other alphas...

"Only the unmated," I groaned. "That would be me. And Zoe, though I don't know for how much longer..."

"I think they would prefer you. You killed the former alpha after all."

Former Alpha. Not father.

"Why do they think I will do this?" I ground down harder on Larus' cock and we were locked together once more. We both moaned at the sensation and I closed my eyes, mouth open to take a deep breath. "Hngnhh..."

"It was my idea, actually." Barcah sounded impatient now.

"Your idea?" I looked at him through my lashes, not being able to think for a moment. But then I realized what that meant and had to giggle a little. "And they bought that?"

Barcah smiled to himself. "I sold it very well."

"Shared offspring... It'll give me more power over them than it gives them power over us."

"I know that... But they don't. They are alphas, they are... not very bright."

"You are an alpha." I felt Larus' hand stroke my thigh gently.

"I am... But I've seen the world and I learned."

"You have... And we're glad to still have you with us."

He shrugged. "As long as I can-"

"still fuck around."

Barcah laughed lightly... Then his gaze shifted down my body to where Larus' knot connected to me.

"I still wonder..." he said. "It's sad that I didn't get to breed you during your heat."

"Perhaps I'll let you... another time."

"Hm... Our brood would be strong."

"It would."

He looked me in the eye one more time, then he gave a small nod and turned around, where Jordan was still guarding the door. When it closed again, Jordan stayed inside and came closer, gently combing through Larus' hair after he sat down on the edge of the bed. Larus looked exhausted, their hands still absently stroking my skin. I bent down and pressed a kiss to their lips to which they opened their eyes again.

"Do you love me?" I asked because I didn't get to ask them before.

"Love you? Of course," they mumbled and pressed against Jordan's gentle hand.

"We all do," Jordan added. "In one way or another."

I smiled at both of them and when the knot loosened again it popped out with a wet sound, making us both groan one last time. I rolled on my back next to them, closing my eyes. The future suddenly seemed even brighter. The chance to get alpha's children, to let the pack grow immensely was... thrilling. It woke a kind of hunger inside of me that I had never felt before. Maybe because it never had been a possibility.

I felt Larus' body press against me as usual, with Jordan climbing into bed as well, hugging me from behind. He pressed the heel of his hand against my lower back, kneading out the tension a little. I was still throbbing from the inside, like my womb was drinking up as much seed as possible. I really hoped it took and Larus seemed to hope so as well, their hand sneaking between us to stroke my belly.

Somehow I had no doubt that all my children would grow up being strong and powerful. It was something I would look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was planned to be longer and more detailed but then life got in the way and I feel bad that I didn't get the chance to write more about each character and think I've neglected a few of them, sorry :( I still hope you liked it and since I feel so bad, I'll take prompts for this story on my tumblr, for characters, situations, whatever you like! If I can make something up I'll write you a snippet :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
